


Idle Time with a Handsome Stranger

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are stuck in a taxi, forced to get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Time with a Handsome Stranger

Kurt was having one of those in-your-head, philosophical days.

Various thoughts plagued his mind, recognition and acknowledgement of things he never took as seriously as he did in this state of mind. It made him wish he didn't have a stupid minor in Sociology to bide his time in college until he figured out what he really wanted to do with his life. Despite the recent changes in his life, he still felt like he was pressing pause button. 

Husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends cheating on their spouses and significant others. Genocide, greed, corruption, miss-communication, repeat offenders, violence against women, hatred toward homosexuals, distrust, arrogance of mankind, poverty worldwide, crime and religion the other _-isms_ one could possibly think of. How was he supposed to work on himself with all of this?

Everything was just consuming Kurt without any promise of release, and he wasn't sure he could take much more without a drink or two once he got home. So he took a deep breath and dazed into space for the rest of the duration of class, ignoring Rachel’s blabbering phone call and proceeded to call up one of his regular, friendly hook-ups to meet him at the nearest bar. It was a good distraction. 

Kurt was invited afterward for a good old fashioned ass pounding, but Kurt politely turned the offer down; more looking forward to going home to idly scan through computer files, or doing some reading or a bit of homework so he’d feel possibly a bit less stressed while the hustle and bustle of New York City hummed in the background. But without Kurt's assertive friend to grab a cab for him, since he preferred to drive in this hellish traffic despite the fact it was evening rush hour... Kurt was being splashed by filthy puddles, standing with his jacket open and arm out, grumbling in irritation. 

Kurt whistled loudly, making his move, but was startled by a solid body colliding with his own, a well-manicured hand reaching for the same door handle. He was prepared to not be courteous this time, but the sweet smelling man beat him to the punch.

"Excuse me! I’m so sorry, you can have this one."

Kurt locked eyes with the man and was struck dumb by his sheer beauty.

"N-no, it’s okay-"

"I insist," the man replies warmly, opening the door like a perfect gentleman.

"I’m fine," Kurt stammered, his cheeks prickling when he noticed the driver making an impatient noise, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

The man didn't give Kurt time to think when he offered his hand. “How about we ride together, and I pay the fare?”

Before Kurt could accept the offer, he found himself suddenly in the seated position, the lovely man next to him squished into his shoulder, the taxi driver pulling away from the curb with a jolt. The two of them got more comfortable the more immersed they became in traffic, Kurt’s nose wrinkling up at the rank air freshener of the cabby’s preference. Kurt watched the tacky little tree sway for a moment, hyper-aware of this attractive man’s thigh pressed alongside his own.

But Kurt had to admit that this was a lot better than the one time he was stuck in an awkward looking taxi van for 18 blocks with a large family who clearly didn't take my stock in personal hygiene. 

Kurt, however felt obligated to say something to this man, and he had an inkling it was not just because he was the nicest person Kurt had ever met in the City. The words even built up in his chest. “So-“

“God dammit,” the taxi driver cursed, coming to a quick halt, causing Kurt to catch himself against the seat before he smashed his head against the headrest in front of him. He and his friendly passenger peered out at the several dozen break lights only just in front of them, listening to blaring horns and hollering voices. Kurt had never in his time living here seen such a monstrous traffic jam. And that was saying something. 

"Looks like a pretty bad accident of some sort," the man next to Kurt acknowledged, his breath puffing warmly against Kurt’s cheek.

It was intoxicating, the aroma of his throat, and Kurt had to suppress the urge to turn and slide his tongue down that very throat just to taste. However instead, he inhaled inconspicuously, glaring at the smattering rain drops picking up pace against the windshield. What was wrong with him? His brain was so muddled today. 

"Well," Kurt said after a few minutes of not even moving an inch. "I could probably walk home faster at this point."

The thought was _horrifying_ , especially in these shoes. But he chose not to say that, it should have been obvious enough.

"Aw, you don’t want to do that," the man next to Kurt complimented, his hazel eyes sparkling. "That risks ruining this absolutely _fabulous_ coat." 

He leaned in close to Kurt and slid his thumb up the collar, and suddenly Kurt felt uncomfortably hot.

Was this man hitting on him? Or was he just being incredibly nice? No matter what it was, the tension in the car was stifling. Kurt was never very good at interpreting these sorts of intentions, so he just glanced at his knees and blushed, mumbling something of a ‘ _thank you_.’

The two in the back seat didn't notice the subtle roll of eyes from the taxi driver, who decided to pull his jacket over his head, opening the taxi door, cool air swirling into the running vehicle. 

"Where are you going?" Kurt wondered, his voice slightly panicky. 

"Smooth the ruffles in your skirt, I’ll be right back," the taxi driver assured with a grunt. "I’m just checking this thing out."

He sloshed away through ankle-deep puddles and out of sight.

And then Kurt felt even more self-conscious, the crushing obligation of him ensuring conversation even more choking. He prepared himself once more to convince along the lines that he’ll pay his fair share of the cab, especially after seeing those numbers tick up. But once he faced his friendly passenger, Kurt noticed he was frowning.

His bottom lip was jutting out slightly, almost in a juvenile way, and Kurt changed his discourse immediately. There was this strange urge inside him to comfort this lovely man.

"I know this really sucks," Kurt said somberly. "I really wish I remembered my umbrella today."

The man next to him shook his head, his long dark lashes fluttering. “That a slight toward gays wasn't it?”

Kurt was taken aback, mouth opening and closing. He didn't make the connection. “I-what?”

"I really did not appreciate his comment feminizing you," he explained in a hard voice. 

Kurt didn't understand it, he barely even noticed to be honest. Kurt just assumed the cabby was just giving him a hard time with no intention of offending. Or maybe he was just used to it. 

"Oh," Kurt waved it off, remembering. "It’s fine, I get that all the time it really isn't a big deal."

The friendly passenger searched Kurt’s eyes with an almost sympathetic expression. “Well as a gay man myself, I took particular offense to it.”

A trill ran up Kurt’s spine at the stranger's words. Nobody Kurt has ever met, who wasn't as obvious about their sexuality was as forthcoming in such a blunt manner. He sounded like one of those activists that pounded on people’s doors. However, instead of finding it annoying, Kurt found it totally endearing. 

Now, Kurt knew that this extremely handsome stranger liked cock before he even knew his name first.

"My name’s Kurt," he greeted, holding his hand out, taking the initiative. He wanted to remedy the ‘no-name’ problem right away. 

"Blaine," the stranger responded with a dazzling smile and a firm shake of his wrist.

It was one of those smiles that had the corners of Kurt’s mouth turning up in response, a sheer attractiveness that had Kurt wishing and pining he knew this person more intimately, hoping he had someone like this in his life that could smile like sunshine.

Kurt sighed dreamily and hoped Blaine didn't notice.

"I’m gay too if you haven’t noticed," he joked.

Blaine scoffed. “Oh, you stop, nobody can ever really know these days.”

Kurt shrugged, pondering. “True.”

There was a pause not short enough to be uncomfortable.

"So what do you do?" Blaine asked amiably, but of course it was one of those questions that always made Kurt freeze up. 

Would Blaine judge him for being just a college student with an unsure future take away from his slight impression?

"I’m a fashion designer in training," Kurt settled with. "You?"

"A lawyer in training," Blaine returned, another one of those gorgeous grins creeping up on his face. 

But yep, that did it. Blaine’s status instantly out-shined and now he felt his cheeks burning, hoping Blaine wouldn't think of him as some mopey loser designing terrible clothes that nobody would like.

"I wouldn't take you to be a lawyer," Kurt admitted, wanting to stray the conversation from himself. "Your innocent, bright eyes give me the total impression of social service rather than a hard-nosed stiff."

Blaine laughed and it made Kurt’s heart flutter in his chest. He could literally play it on a soundtrack and be content to not listen to music anymore.

"Isn't being a lawyer a social service?" Blaine questioned, his eyes searching. "I’m offended that you have such a rigid idea of us."

He pouted again, but Kurt could tell he wasn't totally serious this time, judging by the playful twinkle in his eye. Blaine was now all that existed in Kurt’s world, the hammering downpour as heavy as his growing infatuation with this man.

"Well you probably think I’m stuck up or a total bitch or something," Kurt countered, and Blaine nudged his shoulder flirtatiously, shaking his head.

"No, what I think is that you’re probably insightful, creative and inventive," he replied with a commending nod of his eyebrows. Kurt wanted to smooth his thumb over them and kiss Blaine breathless.

Somehow, though Blaine’s optimism made Kurt feel insecure.

"I suppose," Kurt sighed, shrugging his shoulders just to feel Blaine against him again, even just the lightest brush sent shivers across his skin. Was this what it felt like to meet your soul mate?

"I’m just a student right now, internships are so difficult to come by these days," Kurt admitted after a pause, hoping Blaine’s expression was thoughtful, not displeased.

"Well it _is_ New York City,” Blaine acknowledged, face now impassive.

Kurt got nervous. “Well, it’s the best place to be as far as I’m concerned,” he let out quickly, hands flailing during his speech. “I had little to no opportunities back home-“

Blaine looked enthralled now, like this was the most interesting thing he heard in his life and Kurt forgot what he was saying.

"Where are you from?" Blaine had asked, and Kurt really wasn't sure how it progressed after that... but they were kissing, the rain pouring so aggressively that there was nothing to be seen out the windows, nothing to be heard except for heavy breathing. Everything was Blaine's mouth. The smoothness of his lips, the assured beat in the tempo of his movements, the taste and smell of his sweet breath. 

Thoughts of the traffic letting up and their driver possibly returning and where they should be left and manifested into Kurt’s hand skimming over Blaine’s thrumming chest, wrapping around his hip to pull him closer. Blaine was cupping Kurt’s ass in a way that emulated desperation and respect at the same time. 

Blaine was _amazing_ , the slide of their lips and tongues audible, giving a shiver effect that completely sent all rationality out of the window. All awkward kisses of the past were blown wide open, the glare too bright to even recall what life was like before Kurt had a taste. 

Kurt felt something click into place as they rutted, groped and panted with each other, and it was soon clear to him what it was the day, several years later their taxi driver stood up from his seat the reception, raising his glass.

"To Kurt and Blaine," Puck announced. "Soulmates.”


End file.
